The compound 1-methyl-2-methylsulfonyl-4-nitroimidazole is a known compound having been disclosed in the Indian Journal of Chemistry, Section B, 21B (11), pp. 1006-21. The compound was published only with respect to spectral studies thereof and no mention was made of its biological activities or relative mutagenicity.